Goodbye! NOOOO!
by Nimmy Heart
Summary: Dunno why its PG its just the way I do things... its not bad or anything, so yeah, whatever. Hermione is sad about leaving Hogwarts, this is set on the last day of Hogwarts, on the Hogwarts Express (I feel like I've been saying Hogwarts too much) well any


A/N- I have way too many of these not posted... They are hogwarts goodbye fics... this one might turn into post hogwarts, who knows... I have another one that will definately NOT be post hogwarts, yeah, but my comp has been evil and deleted this one. Sorry I haven't been posting my fic's for forever, but I've been working on really long stuff that hasn't been typed up, well hope ya like this one. AND THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN HARRY AND HERMIONE, OR RON AND HERMIONE, AND IT IS DEFINATELY NOT SLASH! That will be all, r/r and flame me all you want, I could care less, honestly, just don't do it to be spiteful, say what you think, and if you are spiteful, well... maybe I'll just write you into my fic and make you die in a horrible way :) but maybe not.   
and if the paragraphing sucks, its not my fault, my comp always messes it up, and again with the spelling, I'm sorry lol, but I don't care about my spelling, its the content that matters, right? right!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
And waving goodbye, Hermione stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, knowing that this would be the last time she would see Hogwarts. A single tear ran down her cheek. She knew Harry and Ron would also be going on a different track, Hermione didn't know what she was going to do with her life after this. "Good bye," she whispered solemnly, as the train pulled out of the station. She had grown up at Hogwarts, she went there a little girl with frizzy hair, and came out a lovely young woman.  
"Hermione?" someone said from behind her. She spun around to see Harry, who had gone into Hogwarts a young (very famous) boy, and came out a handsome man, with the same laughing, green eyes, and messy, dark hair.  
"You're crying," Harry studied her face, wondering why she was crying, but he had a hunch.   
"Its... its nothing, Harry," she said quickley, giving him a forced smile, and wiping the tears away from her face, with the back of her hand.  
"'Mioney, I know why you're crying, I would too, but its like I'm frozen... Being here was the best thing that ever happened to me, the Dursley's treated me so badly, and then I came here, and," he paused to give a little laugh, "well, I met you and Ron, and Hagrid, now I feel like its good bye."   
"But its not good bye, we'll see eachother again," Hermione protested, even though she doubted it, but she hoped it more than anything.  
"I hope so," Harry smiled.  
"Me too," someone had entered the compartment, their mouth was obviously filled with food. It was Ron, who had grown up a lot as well.  
Harry and Hermione turned to face their good friend quickley.   
"What...? Do I have something on my face, or something? Why are you staring at me like that, you two?" Ron raised a finger to his nose and furiously wiped at some unseen dirt on his nose. He wouldn't have cared in his first year, but now he did.  
Hermione laughed, a little sadly, "No, Ron, you haven't anything on your nose."  
Ron stopped rubbing his nose, "Oh good, that's a relief!" he glanced at Hermione's tear streaked face and narrowed his eyes in a confused way. "You're crying," he observed.  
"Was," Hermione corrected.  
Harry stayed silent, for he wasn't sure what to say, he wanted to cry, and take his friend's pain away, he knew Ron would start to realize it as well, Ron wasn't exactly quick at realizing people's emotions, or realizing the intensity of situations.  
"Why? What happened?" Ron asked, "OH! The whole... umm... thing with the leaving thing, right... that," he paused not knowing what to say, before saying, "It isn't *really* good bye! Its just 'see you later,' and then we will... I hope."  
Harry leaned against the wall, folded his arms across his chest, looked down, obviously to hide the future tears, and them blinked back, "So this is it?" he whispered hoarsly, raising a hand to his face, and sliding it under his glasses to wipe the tears that hadn't come yet.   
Hermione put her hands on his shoulders, "This isn't the last time we'll see eachother, I promise!" she said with certainty that hadn't existed last time. 


End file.
